Yume Sekai
by Mori Kousuke18
Summary: Sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi begitu saja di depan mata Karin. Ia hampir saja menyebut semuanya mukjizat, apalagi setelah pemuda itu hadir dalam hidupnya. Namun, akankah kebahagiaan Karin berlanjut, atau sebaliknya? KazuKarin/MDR?.
1. Moshi-moshi, Hokkaido!

—Karin's POV—

"Karin, cepat bereskan barang-barangmu!"

"Sudah _Tousan_."

"Karin, cepat kamu bersiap-siap! Kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi,"

"Aku sudah bersiap-siap daritadi pagi, _Tousan_!"

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas singkat. _Tousan_-ku ini benar-benar tidak sabaran sekali sih. Padahal, aku sudah dari semalam mengemasi barang-barangku. Aku juga sudah daritadi pagi bersiap-siap, tapi, _Tousan_ masih saja menanyaiku hal serupa, seperti yang ia tanyakan sebelumnya. Dan aku pasti akan menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang artinya sama saja. Sudahlah _Tousan_, _Tousan_ tidak usah khawatirkan aku terus, bukannya _Tousan_ sendiri juga belum bersiap-siap, hm? Kalau _Tousan_ bertanya lagi, maka aku akan menjawab, "Aku sudah siap, _Tousan_!"

Kalian pasti masih bingung bukan, kenapa _Tousan_-ku daritadi menanyaiku hal serupa tentang pergi. Ya, sebenarnya aku dan _Tousan_-ku akan pindah ke Hokkaido, karena tuntutan pekerjaan _Tousan_-lah yang membuat kami harus pindah rumah. Akan tetapi, aku sama sekali tidak pernah keberatan, toh sebenarnya aku sangat menantikan hal ini.

Kalian tahu kenapa aku sangat menantikan hal semacam ini? Itu karena, di SMP-ku di Tokyo, aku tidak punya teman. Anak laki-laki di sana selalu menjadikan perempuan sebagai bahan _bully_-an, aku juga salah satu korban mereka. Tak jarang punya mereka memperlakukan anak perempuan seperti pembantu. Memang ada anak perempuan yang tidak mereka _bully_, tapi itu hanya sebagian, yang menurut mereka cantik, juga mau mereka jadikan pacar. Aku juga sebenarnya sudah sering digoda oleh mereka, tapi aku tidak pernah tertarik pada tawaran mereka soal pacaran, karena … aku tidak pernah mengidamkan tipe seperti itu, oleh karena itu, semua anak perempuan menjahiku, karena, menurut mereka, jika mereka berteman denganku, nanti mereka akan dijadikan bahan _bully_-an oleh para anak laki-laki yang tak punya moral itu.

Di SMP-ku yang sekarang, aku hanya punya 1 orang teman laki-laki, Michiru Nishikiori namanya. Kami sudah berteman dari SD, oleh karena itu, aku dan Michii-_kun_ sangat dekat, dia bahkan selalu melindungiku setiap kali ada anak laki-laki yang mau mem_bully_-ku, dan jika dia terkena pukulan anak-anak berandal itu, dia hanya akan tertawa dan menunjukkan senyuman khas-nya di depanku. Sungguh, sebuah senyuman hangat yang akan terus kuingat walaupun aku sudah pindah nanti.

…hari ini aku sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Michii-_kun_, dia hanya tersenyum dan bilang padaku, "Kalau ada waktu kapan-kapan, mampirlah ke sini!", yang langsung disambut anggukan olehku.

"Karin … kamu sudah bersiap bukan? Kalau begitu, cepat bawa barang-barangmu, kita akan berangkat sekarang. Jangan lupa, pakai mantel yang tebal, Hokkaido itu dingin, Karin."

"BAIK _TOUSAN_!"

Akhirnya, aku dan _Tousan_ akan meninggalkan kota ini, sedih juga rasanya, meninggalkan Tokyo sekarang. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, toh aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak kalau ini memang tuntutan pekerjaan _Tousan_. Akhirnya, setelah menghela nafas panjang, aku segera menarik pelan koper milikku, lalu berjalan keluar. Aku juga memakai pakaian yang tadi _Tousan_ suruh, karena, menurut yang kudengar, Hokkaido memang sangat dingin. Aku-pun melangkahkan kakiku ke luar, sebelum itu, aku memandangi sebuah sepatu _Skaters _di pojok ruangan sana, lalu tanpa basa-basi, aku segera mengambilnya, karena itu … adalah benda yang paling berharga untukku.

1 Mingu telah berlalu, sejak aku pindah ke Hokkaido. Memang benar, udara di Hokkaido sangat dingin sekali, semua pemandangan di kota ini berwarna putih, ditutupi oleh salju-salju lembut yang sering turun kapanpun tanpa disadari. Dan mulai hari ini pula, aku sudah mulai bersekolah di sekolahku yang baru, _Okachu Sakuraga_.

_Okachu Sakuraga_.

Namaku adalah Karin. Lengkapnya, Hanazono Karin. Umurku 14 tahun. Aku ini adalah orang yang membosankan, ya, setidaknya begitu kata orang-orang di Tokyo. Aku jarang bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Pernah aku mengikuti _Club Music_, tapi aku langsung dikeluarkan karena aku susah beradaptasi, padahal, suara dan permainan musikku sangat bagus, begitu kata para _Senpai_. Tapi aku tidak mau ambil pusing, akhirnya demi kenyamanan semua, aku berhenti dari _Club_ itu.

Ingin rasanya aku menghilang dari dunia ini, toh kalo aku menghilang-pun, dunia ini akan terus berputar. Pernah aku berpikir, apakah hidupku akan terus membosankan. Sebenarnya, aku sudah tidak percaya diri sejak masuk ke _Okachu Sakuraga_, sampai aku … bertemu dengan orang ini…

* * *

**Yume Sekai**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**Kamichama Karin****Koge Donbo**

**Warning: AU, OOC, STRAIGHT, No Yaoi/Yuri =w=**** (Fict ini sebenarnya sudah pernah saia publish di fandom lain. Tapi karena ketidakcocokan karakter yang ada, jadi saia ubah fandom. Gomen (_ _))**

**Chapter 1: Moshi-moshi, Hokkaido!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

—**World Of The Dream—**

* * *

BUAAAAK!

Jantungku berdetak kencang. Kaget. Itulah hal yang pertama kurasakan setelah melihat kejadikan tepat di depan mataku. Aku melihat seorang—gadis—, sedang memukul wajah pemuda berambut pastel yang hendak mengarahkan sebuah ular mainan ke arahku. Sontak, aku langsung mengerjap beberapa saat, melihat kejadian barusan.

"HENTIKAN ITU SAKURAI!" gadis itu berteriak sangat kencang, sampai-sampai kupingku sangat sakit, suaranya keras sekali.

"Kejar aku kalau kau berani!" sementara anak lelaki berambut hitam di depannya hanya menyunggingkan senyuman mengejek, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya, dan berlari menjauh dari sana.

"SAKURAI, _BAKAYAROU_!" lagi-lagi dia berteriak, tapi, gadis itu tak mempunyai alibi untuk mengejar anak tadi. Dia hanya berkacak pinggang dengan kesal, sesaat setelah itu, dia langsung berbalik ke arahku, dan tersenyum.

"Maaf, kamu murid baru ya? jangan pedulikan anak tadi. Namaku Miyon , siapa namamu?" tanya gadis yang bernama Miyon itu. Gadis yang cukup manis dengan rambut _tosca_cerah. Dia juga mengenakan sebuah jepitan yang menurutku cukup aneh. Akupun segera tersadar dari lamunanku, dan segera menjawabnya dengan agak canggung.

"Namaku Hanazono Karin. Silahkan panggil saja aku Karin," ucapku sambil menunduk dalam. Miyon terkekeh geli, melihat tingkahku barusan. Apakah aku salah? Bukannya itu tanda kesopanan orang Jepang.

"Haha, kamu lucu sekali. Tidak usah terlalu formal begitu, kita 'kan seumuran. Nah, di mana kelasmu?" Miyon kembali bertanya padaku.

"Aku di kelas 2-C, pindahan dari Tokyo, _yoroshiku na_ _onegaimasu_," ucapku singkat, kali ini tanpa menunduk.

Dia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, mencoba memperhatikanku dari atas sampai bawah. Aku yang melihat hal itu agaknya merasa heran.

"A-ada apa? Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" tanyaku kemudian. Miyon menggeleng pelan, kembali memperhatikanku dari atas sampai bawah.

"Mulai sekarang kita berteman ya!" tanpa akan kusadari, Miyon mengatakan hal yang tak pernah diucapkan orang lain padaku, selain Michii-_kun_. Dengan cepat, aku segera mengangguk singkat, menyetujui hal yang baru ia tawarkan. Ah senangnya. Ternyata anak-anak di Hokkaido lebih baik dari di Tokyo.

"Baiklah! Aku mau menjadi temanmu," ujarku sambil tersenyum. Ia pun ikut tersenyum, senyum yang agak sama dengan milik Michii-_kun_, sebuah senyuman hangat yang sudah kudapatkan kembali dari orang yang berbeda.

"Nah baiklah. Kalau begitu sekarang kita teman ya! ngomong-ngomong, apa kamu bisa main musik?" lagi-lagi, Miyon bertanya padaku, sebuah pertanyaan aneh yang kali ini lontarkan.

Tanpa menjawab, aku hanya mengangguk singkat. Meng-'iya'-kan pertanyaannya barusan.

"Alat musik apa yang bisa kamu mainkan?" lanjutnya, masih bertanya soal musik.

"Aku bisa bermain gitar akustik sambil bernyanyi. Buruk memang, tapi … kalau Miyon-_chan_ mau, aku akan berusaha memainkan yang bagus untukmu!" jawabku dengan nada bersemangat. Baru kali ini aku kembali bersemangat. Setelah sekian lama tidak mengobrol dengan sesama perempuan.

"_NO_! Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel '_chan_', aku tidak suka dipanggil begitu! Kalau kamu mau, panggil Miyon -_chii_ juga boleh, asalkan jangan '_chan_'." Jelasnya sambil mengangkat satu jari telunjuknya. Baru kali ini aku mendengar ada gadis yang tidak suka dipanggil dengan embel-embel '_chan_'.

"B-baiklah. Miyon -_chii_," dengan agak ragu, aku segera mengubah _nickname_ untuknya.

"Nah begitu dong! Hm, soal musik, tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku yakin permainanmu tidak buruk kok! Terlihat dari wajahmu, kau bisa bermain musik dengan baik. Bagaimana kalau aku mendengarmu bernyanyi dulu?" tawarnya padaku. Hah, dia bisa tahu kalau aku sudah pernah bermain musik, hebat juga. Apakah dia seorang yang mengerti musik.

"Tidak masalah sih. Hanya saja, memangnya untuk apa?" aku kembali bertanya, menunggu jawaban dari gadis berambut _Tosca_ di depanku ini.

"Bukan apa-apa. Lebih baik kamu coba dulu saja ya!" pintanya singkat. Setelah itu, dia langsung menarikku pelan, mencoba membawaku ke suatu tempat.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas singkat, diperlakukan seperti ini oleh teman baru.

* * *

_Oh if someone writes a song  
With a simple rhyme  
Just a song  
Where his feeling show  
And if someone feels the same  
About the simple song  
Oh sometimes  
You can hear them sing  
Music gives you happiness or sadness  
But it also, it also heals your soul_

_Let the music heal your soul_  
_Let the music take control_  
_Let the music give you_  
_The power to move any mountain…_

Aku mengakhiri permainan gitar dan laguku. Miyon menyuruhku untuk memainkan sebuah lagu Pop klasik, tentu saja aku tidak mau ambil pusing dan langsung memainkan lagu tadi. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar tepuk tangan yang cukup meriah, aku-pun tak tahu datang darimana. Terakhir yang aku ingat, Miyon membawaku ke suatu tempat, lalu dia langsung menutup mataku dengan sebuah kain, bahkan dia menyuruhku bermain musik sambil bernyanyi dengan mata tertutup. Aku juga tidak tahu aku sekarang ada di mana.

"H-hebat! Suaramu bagus sekali Karin!" terdengar suara Miyon di tengah-tengah suara tepuk tangan itu. Perlahan, aku merasa ada yang membuka kain tadi. Setelah kain itu terlepas dari mataku, aku langsung melihat sekeliling, makin lama makin jelas, dan…

"KYAAAAAA!" dengan cepat, aku langsung kembali menutup mataku dengan ke dua tanganku begitu tahu kalau aku ada di Aula serbaguna Sekolah. Bahkan di sana sudah banyak sekali murid-murid yang berkumpul, sepertinya tadi mereka juga melihat permainan musikku. Aku sangat malu sekali, kenapa Miyon melakukan semua ini.

Aku merasa ada yang mendekat, ada yang menepuk pundakku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, aku mendapati sosok gadis sangat imut. Dia tersenyum manis kepadaku.

"Hanazono Karin … selamat datang di _Okachu Sakuraga_. Semoga kau senang berada di Sekolah ini!" ucapnya dengan ceria. Sangat kencang bahkan, sampai semua murid di Aula itu mendengarnya. Tak lama kemudian, kembali terdengar suara, kali ini sorak-sorak dari para murid. Apa ini upacara penyambutan murid baru di Hokkaido? Sangat menyenangkan sekali! Berbeda jauh dengan di Tokyo.

Tanpa menunggu lama, akupun langsung menatap semua murid yang ada di sana, lalu berkata dengan keras, _"Watashi wa Hanazono Karin desu! Yoroshiku na onegaimasu minna-san. Arigatou gozaimasu!"_

* * *

Sudah satu bulan lamanya aku bersekolah di _Okachu Sakuraga_. Jujur saja, aku sangat senang. Di sini aku punya banyak teman. Hal yang selama ini selalu aku damba-dambakan akhirnya datang juga.

Kalian tahu, apa yang paling menyenangkan dari semua ini, sekarang, aku sudah diajak oleh Miyon untuk bergabung dengan _Band_ mililknya, '_Saku__-Chu Shoujou_'.

Anggota _Band_ kami ada 3 orang. Aku, Miyon , dan Himeka—gadis yang menyambutku di Aula waktu itu—. Aku bermain gitar dan bernyanyi, Miyon bermain _bass_, dan Himeka bermain piano. Kalian pasti paham bukan, sebuah _Band_ tidak akan ada kalau tak ada yang namanya _Drummer_. Oleh karena itu, kami tidak bisa bermain musik kalau tidak ada _Drummer_, kami bertiga justru sedang mencari seorang gadis yang bisa bermain _Drum_.

"Iiih sebal! Aku di kelas 2-G, jauh banget sih!" aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang mengeluh tak jelas. Kudapati sosok gadis berambut hitam dengan kulit putih sedang memandangi sebuah kertas di Mading Sekolah. Kertas daftar murid baru yang diterima bulan ini.

Dengan langkah pelan, aku segera mendekati sosok itu, dan berkata dengan sangat keras,

"PERMISI! SIAPA NAMAMU? APAKAH KAU BISA BERMAIN _DRUM_?"

Tanpa sadar, aku mengucapkan hal itu. Hal yang sontak membuat gadis itu, langsung menoleh ke arahku.

"Namaku—"

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Mori: Ini cuman fict iseng yang sengaja dibuat multichapter karena kepanjangan kalo OS. Dan ini fict ****kedua di fandom KK****.**** Ini ****fict ****KarinKazu****kedua**** saia, maaf kalau ****masih ****banyak kekurangan Minna :3 makasih buat yang udah mau baca :)**

**Mind to Review?**


	2. New Friend, New Life!

"PERMISI! SIAPA NAMAMU? APAKAH KAU BISA BERMAIN _DRUM_?"

tunggu, kenapa aku malah berkata seperti itu ya. duh Karin, kamu ini bodoh atau bagaimana sih! Mana ada orang yang tidak kau kenal mau langsung menerima tawaran yang menurutnya konyol seperti itu.

Gadis itu langsung memandangku dengan heran. Tuh 'kan benar, aku ini konyol banget, masa iya langsung menanyakan hal semacam itu pada anak baru sepertinya.

Tapi … dugaanku salah. Kukira reaksinya akan langsung marah dan pergi meninggalkanku. Dia justru langsung berkacak pinggang dan langsung berkata tak kalah keras dariku.

"NAMAKU RIKA KARASUMA! PINDAHAN DARI OKINAWA. SOAL BERMAIN _DRUM_, AKU INI MANTAN _DRUMMER_ TERKENAL DI SEKOLAHKU YANG DULU! KAU BOLEH MEMINTA BANTUAN PADAKU SOAL ITU, _SENPAI_!" gadis itu langsung berkata dengan lantang. Sampai-sampai aku harus menutup telingaku sejenak. Aneh memang, mendengar ada seseorang yang langsung berkata begitu padamu, padahal orang itu belum kau kenal. Tapi aku justru sangat bersyukur, bisa bertemu dengan gadis seperti ini.

"Aku bukan _Senpai_-mu. Namaku Hanazono Karin, dari kelas 2-C. aku juga pindahan dari Tokyo sebulan yang lalu. Salam kenal Rika-_san_," aku langsung menyapanya dengan ceria.

"Hm, baiklah. Salam kenal Karin~ ternyata kita sama-sama kelas 2 ya!" katanya sambil mengangguk sejenak. Setelah itu, dia langsung mendekatiku dan mengajakku ke kelas bersama—pasalnya arah kelas kita sama—.

"Eh Karin, kenapa kau bertanya padaku soal _Drummer_?" tanyanya kemudian. Ya ampun, sepertinya di Hokkaido aku sudah mulai cepat akrab dengan orang.

"_Band_ kami sedang mencari seorang _Drummer_. Kau tahu 'kan, _Band_ tidak akan hidup kalau tidak ada _Drummer_. Oleh karena itu, bergabunglah pada _Band _kami! Aku yakin kau bisa membawa Band kami menuju puncak kesuksesan!" aku langsung memegang tangannya. Mencoba meyakinkannya agar dia mau bergabung. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Rika-_san_ hanya mengangguk saja. Akupun langsung tersenyum senang mengetahui hal itu.

"Kau tenang saja, tidak usah risau ya~ aku sudah handal kalau soal _Drum_ lagipula kau tenang saja, aku pasti bisa membuat _Band_-mu itu menjadi terkenal, aku janji~" Rika-_san_ langsung tersenyum padaku. Akupun ikut tersenyum dibuatnya. Sungguh _Kamisama_, sepertinya doa'ku selama ini terkabul, aku ingin mempunyai banyak teman, dan sekarang, semuanya sudah terkabul, benar-benar hal yang terasa seperti sebuah mimpi.

* * *

**Yume Sekai**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**Kamichama Karin****Koge Donbo**

**Warning: AU, OOC, STRAIGHT, No Yaoi/Yuri =w=**

**Chapter 2: New Friend, New Life!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

—**World Of The Dream—**

BRAAAK!

Aku langsung menuju ke ruang tempat _Band_ kami biasa latihan bersama Rika-_san_ begitu bel istirahat berbunyi. Di sana sudah ada Miyon dan Himeka. Dengan tergesa-gesa, aku langsung masuk ke sana dan menemui mereka berdua;

"Miyon-_chii_, Himeka-_chan_, kita sudah dapat seorang _Drummer_!" kataku sambil menunjuk Rika-_san_.

"A-apa?! Kamu serius 'kan Karin-_chan_?" Himeka langsung membelalakkan matanya tanda belum percaya, begitu juga dengan Miyon.

"Iya, aku serius. Masa aku berbohong sih," aku langsung menarik Rika-_san_ agar dia mau menunjukkan dirinya pada Himeka dan Miyon. Setelah itu, Rika-_san_ langsung tersenyum dan menunduk.

"Salam kenal. Aku adalah mantan _Drummer _Band asal Okinawa, '_The Scary'_, Rika Karasuma. Kalian bisa mengandalkanku!" jelas Rika-_san_, lalu nge-_wink_ sejenak.

"HAH! MANTAN _DRUMMER_ BAND '_THE SCARY'_ YANG SELALU MENGAMBIL TEMA HORROR ITU!" Miyon dan Himeka langsung saling bertatapan dan mencubit pipi masing-masing. Ternyata mereka baru menyadari kalau aku tidak berbohong. Sesaat setelah itu, mereka langsung bersorak kegirangan.

"Mulai sekarang, anggota _Band_ kita sudah lengkap! Kita bisa membuat lagu sekarang!" Miyon langsung melompat kegirangan. Syukurlah, akhirnya sekarang _Band_ kami sudah lengkap, sebuah kejadian tak terduga yang terjadi secara kasat mata.

* * *

Siang ini, sudah kuberanikan niatku. Aku mulai berani memakai sepatu _Skaters_-ku lagi. Pelan-pelan, aku mulai menggerakkan kakiku di jalanan bersalju ini. Aku mulai ber-_Ice Skating_. Ah, enak sekali rasanya, sudah hampir 5 tahun aku tidak melakukannya. Aku semakin menikmatinya, sampai-sampai memejamkan mataku. Aku merentangkan mataku, merasakan hawa dingin yang menyejukkan itu. Aku semakin mempercepat gerakanku, hanya melaju lulus ke depan, sampai…

"HEI, HATI-HATI—"

Aku mulai merasakan tubuhku terjatuh. Tapi, kenapa tidak sakit. Apa aku jatuh di atas boneka salju. Aku mulai membuka mataku. Ternyata dugaanku salah. Aku tidak jatuh di atas boneka salju. Justru aku menimpa seorang pemuda yang tidak aku kenal. Dengan cepat, tentu saja aku langsung bengkit berdiri, dan meminta maaf berkali-kali padanya. Untungnya saja, pemuda itu tidak marah, dan hanya tersenyum saja. Ah, aku benar-benar malu sekali.

* * *

Sore ini, kami rencananya mau langsung berlatih saja. Sudah ada 1 lagu yang kami pelajari sebulan penuh ini, lagu _Overfly _dari _Haruna Luna_. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, kami langsung latihan dengan musik, berhubung sang _Drummer_ sudah hadir sekarang.

…Himeka mulai memainkan pianonya dengan lembut, aku mulai mengatur nafasku, dan mulai bernyanyi, hanya sampai _Reff _pertama.

_Takaku takaku kono te wo nobashite_

_Kitto kitto tte mou ichido negau kara…_

_Tomedonai omoi wa_

_Nichijou ni nomarete_

_Yurameki nagara mata katachi wo kaeteitta_

_Soredemo kono sekai de_

_Ikiru ima sagashite_

_Mayoi tachi do mari kizutsuite wa namida shite _

_Imasara mou osoi kana_

_Henji mo nai jimonjitou_

_Subete wa sou jibun shidai_

_Owari mo hajimari mo…_

_Takaku takaku kono te wo nobashite_

_Yasashii hikari wo mezashite habatakuyo_

_Kokoro ni tomoshita_

_Jounetsu mo daite_

_Kitto kitto tte mou ichido negau kara…_

Aku mengakhiri laguku, begitu juga dengan yang lain yang mengakhiri permainan musik mereka. Latihan kali ini sangat berbeda rasanya, karena sudah hadirnya Rika-_san_.

"Yosh, latihan hari ini cukup bagus _minna_! Besok kita latihan lagi ya. 1 Bulan lagi kita akan ikut konser pemilihan Band terbaik di Jepang! Nah _minna_, semoga kita berhasil," Miyon langsung menunduk diikuti yang lainnya. Setelah itu, kami langsung bubar dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

* * *

"Karin, rumahmu di mana?" tanya Miyon singkat, ketika kami sedang menunggu Bis di Halte.

"Rumahku sih sebenarnya di _Furano_, tapi … kata _Tousan_, aku tidak boleh ikut dia tinggal di sana, jadi aku hanya tinggal di rumah kecil tak jauh dari Sekolah. _Tousan_ hanya akan mengirimiku uang. Biasalah, tuntutan pekerjaan," jelasku kemudian. Miyon mengangguk.

"_Furano_ itu jauh Karin. Kau pasti kesepian 'kan karena tidak ada siapa-siapa di Rumahmu yang sekarang? Menginap saja di rumahku, aku juga tidak tahu orangtuaku akan pulang atau tidak hari ini, mereka juga sangat sibuk," Miyon menjelaskan, sambil sedikit beraut wajah kesal. Memang kesal, kalau punya orangtua yang kurang perhatian, aku mungkin sama dengannya, tapi setiap jam _Tousan _selalu menanyakan keadaanku lewat _E-mail_ atau telepon, jadi, mungkin _Tousan_-ku itu perhatian.

"Kalau tidak merepotkan, tidak apa-apa sih…," ucapku ragu-ragu. Dia mengangguk, pertanda mengerti.

"Iya, tenang saja, aku malah akan sangat senang sekali!" Miyon berkata dengan ceria. Dia adalah sosok gadis yang sangat energik sekali menurutku, aku saja kalah dengannya.

"Nah, kalau begitu, ayo~" dia menarikku pelan begitu Bis yang akan mengantar kami sudah datang.

Aku terkagum-kagum melihat kamar milik Miyon. Semuanya beraksen warna putih dicampur biru laut, sangat identik dengan biru-putih. Apa mungkin ini penyebab Miyon tidak mau dipanggil '_chan_', dia sangat tidak suka warna _pink _yang identik dengan perempuan.

Ranjang berukuran sedang yang dibaluti _sprei _berwarna biru laut sangat rapi, dan hanya ada boneka berbentuk bola di sana, tak ada satupun boneka dengan aksen warna '_pink_' ataupun pernak-pernik perempuan lainnya. Miyon adalah gadis tomboy rupanya.

"Nah, inilah kamarku Karin. Maaf kalau terkesan murahan~" katanya singkat, lalu mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang biru laut itu. Aku segera menggeleng, mendengar pernyataannya.

"Tidak. Kamar Miyon-_chii _sangat _elegant _menurutku, simpel sekali, tapi aku suka yang seperti ini," ucapku kemudian. Aku duduk di kursi meja belajarnya. Ada foto keluarganya di sana, Miyon kecil yang sedang tersenyum. Di sana juga ada sebuah buku _diary _berwarna putih salju, dan foto Miyon yang sedang bermain _bass_, 'Keren.' Pikirku singkat.

"Hm, terimakasih ya~" ia langsung menyalakan radio yang ada di dekat kasurnya, sebuah lagu _rock_ yang entah apa judulnya karena aku-pun tak tahu. Dia juga langsung mengambil _bass_-nya dan mulai bermain, mengencangkan _volume_ radionya sampai _full_.

"Haha, ini lagu _Love Warrior_ dari _Granrodeo_!" Miyon berkata dengan singkat, masih sambil mendengarkan musik yang sangat kencang itu.

TOK TOK TOK!

Tiba-tiba, ada yang mengetuk pintu dengan kasar…

"MIYON-_BAKA_! HENTIKAN ITU, ITU SANGAT MENGGANGGU!" suara seorang pemuda langsung membahana di kamar Miyon, karena saking kerasnya ia berteriak. Tapi, sepertinya aku kenal suaranya, bukankah…

BRAAAK!

Pemuda itu langsung membuka pintu dengan paksa, dan menyambar radio milik Miyon.

"HENTIKAN SUARA ITU! ITU SANGAT MENGANGGU!" dia langsung mematikan radio Miyon dengan paksa.

"Hei Sakurai apa yang kau la-"

"Aku sedang mencoba membaca _Manga_! Hentikan itu!" pemuda tadi—Sakurai—, langsung menunjukkan sebuah _Manga_ ber_cover horror_ yang sedang ia baca. Setelah itu, ia langsung keluar dari kamar Miyon tanpa menutup kembali pintu.

"Eh?" aku terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

"Jangan cemas Karin. Sakurai itu anak dari teman_ Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_-ku. Jadi kami memang sudah berteman sejak kecil. Makannya, kalau _Tousan _dan _Kaasan_-nya tidak pulang, dia selalu menginap di sini," jelas Miyon kemudian. Aku langsung mengangguk-ngangguk dibuatnya.

"O-oh begitu ya. eh—Miyon-_chii_, memangnya dia seperti itu ya?" tanyaku kemudian. Berusaha mencari tahu sedikit sifat dari pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Dia itu memang seperti itu. Dia tidak bisa bersikap baik di hadapanku. Ada sih pemuda yang mengajarinya cara sopan-sanpun di hadapan orang lain~ mau aku kenalkan padanya?" jelas Miyon kemudian. Aku sedikit bingung, siapa yang dia maksud 'Pemuda'.

"Pemuda?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"Teman dekatnya Sakurai, dia sepupunya Himeka. Namanya Kazune~ dia itu berbeda dengan Sakurai. Orangnya baik,"

"O-oh begitu ya. Kalau tidak apa-apa sih, aku mau saja,"

"Baiklah. Besok pagi cuaca pasti sangat dingin sekali. Besok 'kan hari Minggu, nanti kuajak kau bertemu dengannya ya!"

"Baiklah."

* * *

Benar saja kata Miyon, cuaca hari ini lebih dingin dari biasanya. Aku-pun semakin merapatkan mantelku, hari ini juga aku memakai topi dan _gloves_, sengaja karena tak tahan dengan udara yang begitu dingin. Entah kenapa aku juga membawa sepatu _Skaters_-ku.

Miyon mengajakku ke suatu tempat. Betapa terkejutnya aku begitu tahu kalau Miyon mengajakku ke tempat bermain _Ice Skating_. Banyak yang sedang bermain di sana, namun ada yang menarik bagiku, seorang pemuda dengan mantel ungu putih, dan _gloves_ hitam, dia juga memakai kacamata—pasti supaya matanya tidak kemasukan salju kalau ber-_sk__ating_ di tempat umum, tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenal pemuda itu.

"Nah ayo!" Miyon menarikku ke tempat itu. Lalu, dia melambaikan tangannya pada seorang pemuda.

"KAZUNE-_KUN_! ADA YANG MAU KUKENALKAN PADAMU!" Miyon berteriak seperti biasanya. Lalu tak lama kemudian, sosok pemuda yang daritadi diam-diam kuperhatikanlah yang menuju ke arah kami.

Dia langsung berdiri tepat di hadapanku, entah kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang, apa ini yang namanya '_Doki-doki'_? Tidak! Mana mungkin aku langsung jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang baru kutemui. Tapi memang benar sih, dia itu sangat berbeda dengan Sakurai—walaupun mereka berteman baik—.

"Hai, namaku Kujou Kazune, siapa namamu?" dia langsung mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Oh, kamu yang waktu itu ya~" lanjutnya dengan santai.

"Kamu mengenalnya, Kazune-_kun_?" tanya Miyon yang kebingungan.

"Tentu saja. Dia menabrakku sampai menimpaku kemarin siang. Haha, gadis yang lucu," katanya sambil menunjukkan senyuman yang sama seperti kemarin siang.

Aku langsung terpaku begitu saja, sangat malu tentunya. Namun, karena tak ingin membuat Miyon curiga, aku langsung menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku soal yang kemarin ya, aku tidak sengaja. Namaku Hanazono Karin. _Yoroshiku na_, Kazune-ku— MAKSUDKU, KUJOU-_SAN_!" aku yang gugup langsung menunduk dalam, tak mau Kujou-_san_ ataupun Miyon mengetahui kalau wajahku merah karena malu saat ini.

Awal pertemuan itu memang sangatlah singkat. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan akan terungkap semuanya yang menyangkut masa depanku. Masa depan yang mampu merubah hidupku kapanpun saatnya. Tapi, pertama kali aku menyambut uluran tangannya yang hangat itu, aku merasa dialah yang mampu merubah masa depanku. Dan benar saja, dia kembali menarik hatiku untuk memainkannya lagi, padahal, aku sangat takut hal yang mengerikan akan terjadi padanya.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Mori: ****Ini chp 2nya~ semoga suka minna. Ok, saia mau balas review dulu~**

**Grace**

Hontou ni arigatou. Makasih udah bilang cerita ini keren. Yosh, ini chp 2 nya semoga suka~ makasih reviewnya :D

**Ayano Arakida**

Makasih :D ini lanjutannya~ semoga suka ya. Makasih udah mau review.

**kugiyamaSEI**

Halo :D huhu makasih udah bilang rapi tulisannya, walau menurut saia ini masih biasa-biasa saja XD. Ini lanjutannya semoga suka. Makasih udah review.

KK LOVERS

Itu kenapa sampe review 2 kali, kepencet atau gimana? OwO /geernya kumat/. He, ini chp 2nya, semoga suka dan makasih udah review~

**Ayu. P**

Halo~ lagu yang dinyanyikan Karin itu judulnya _'Let The Music_ _Heal Your Soul'_, lagu lawas sih, tapi enak~ penyanyinya _Bravo All_ _Stars_ XD. Makasih udah review. Ini chp 2nya semoga suka~

**Ika**

Ini udah saia lanjut nyok, chp2 nya semoga suka dan makasih udah review XD.

**See you in the next chp~XD**

**Mori Kousuke18**


	3. The Dangerous Problem

Hari-hari berlalu, sudah hampir 3 Minggu aku dan Kazune-_kun _berteman. Kami sangat dekat. Baru aku tahu, ternyata Kazune-_kun _adalah juara bertahan _Ice Skating _di Hokkaido, hebat sekali. Pernah beberapa kali ia menawarkan padaku untuk bermain _Ice Skating_ lagi. Tapi aku selalu menolaknya, dia juga tak pernah mengetahui kenapa aku tidak mau bermain _Ice Skating_ lagi. Sampai suatu ketika, dia bukan hanya mengetahui kenapa aku tidak mau bermain _Ice Skating_ lagi, dia juga mengetahui semua tentang perasaanku padanya.

* * *

**Yume Sekai**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**Kamichama Karin****Koge Donbo**

**Warning: AU, OOC, STRAIGHT, No Yaoi/Yuri =w=****. Masih lanjutan yang kemarin. Masih Karin's POV XD.**

**Chapter 3: ****The Dangerous Problem.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

—**World Of The Dream—**

"Malam ini Natal Karin~ kamu harus bermain _Ice Skating_ bersama Kazune-_kun_!" kata Miyon dengan nada sedikit memaksa. Aku yang heran langsung memiringkan kepalaku.

"A-apa maksudmu, Miyon—"

"Jangan bertingkah pura-pura begitu~ kamu menyukai Kazune-_kun _bukan?! Kalau begitu, malam ini kamu harus bermain _Ice Skating _dengannya di pesta Natal!" paksa Miyon sekali lagi. Mau tidak mau, aku hanya mengangguk, karena tak mau perselisihan itu terus menerus terjadi.

* * *

Malam ini adalah Natal, mengingat ini adalah Natal pertamaku di Hokkaido. Benar-benar tak terasa seperti Natal, mengingat setiap hari di sini hanya ada salju putih saja. Anak-anak _Okachu Sakuraga_ mengadakan pesta Natal di halaman sekolah yang luas itu. Banyak anak-anak yang bermain _Ice Skating_ di sana, berdansa malah. Oh iya, aku sampai lupa bilang, kalau Kazune-_kun_ itu murid kelas 2-A di _Okachu Sakuraga_, jadi, aku tidak bertemu dengannya di hari pertamaku masuk sekolah.

Aku hanya berani memakai sepatu _Skaters_ saja, tak berani bermain di lapangan es yang luas itu. Aku hanya memperhatikan Kazune-_kun _yang dengan lincahnya bermain _Ice Skating_, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

BRUK!

5 anak berandalan langsung mendekati Kazune-_kun_ dan menubruknya dari depan. Sontak, Kazune-_kun_ langsung terjatuh ke belakang. Aku tidak tahu siapa mereka. Namun, Kazune-_kun_ memandangi mereka dengan kesal.

"Kuga! Pergi dari hadapanku. Aku muak melihat wajahmu itu," Kazune-_kun_ langsung bangkit berdiri dan memaki orang—ketua geng itu—, yang ia panggil Kuga barusan.

"Cih, jangan harap kau bisa bebas begitu saja dariku Kujou. Lomba _Ice Skating_ tahun ini, akan dimenangkan olehku, sang pendatang baru di Hokkaido! Akan kubuat kau malu nanti," geram orang tadi, Kuga.

"Aku tidak peduli. Orang yang baru menjadi pemula sepertimu tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku sang jua—"

BUAAAK!

Kuga langsung memukul pipi Kazune-_kun_ dengan sangat keras. Aku yang melihat hal itu sontak langsung berlari ke tengah Lapangan dan mendekati Kazune-_kun_.

"Kazune-_kun_! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku dengan cemas. Dia mengangguk.

"Tenang saja Karin—"

BUAAAK!

4 orang lainnya langsung menghajar Kazune-_kun_ dengan kasar. Aku hampir aja menangis melihat hal itu.

"CUKUP, HENTIKAN SEMUANYA! Kujou, siapa gadis ini?" orang bernama Kuga itu hendak menyentuh pundakku namun…

PLAK!

"Jangan pernah kau berani menyentuhnya dengan tangan kotormu itu!" Kazune-_kun _berkata dengan geram di hadapan Kuga. Benar-benar berbeda dari Kazune-_kun_ yang biasanya.

"Baiklah, aku ampuni kau kali ini Kujou. Lihat saja pertandingan akhir tahun nanti!" Kuga langsung berjalan dengan langkah enteng menuju Kazune-_kun_, dan membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui.

"…"

"…"

Setelah itu, aku bergegas untuk mengobati luka Kazune-_kun_.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Kazune-_kun_?"

"Haha, jangan bercanda. Ini sih hanyalah hal kecil yang sudah biasa aku hadapi!"

"Ja-jadi mereka sudah sering menganggumu, Kazune-_kun_?"

"Jangan cemas Karin. Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena hal kecil seperti ini,"

HUG.

Aku langsung memeluknya dengan erat, menangis. Sungguh aku sangat ingin melindunginya. Aku tidak mau hal yang sama terjadi padanya. Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang kusayangi untuk kedua kalinya. Kalau hal ini memang benar, KAZUNE-KUN, SUDAH CUKUP, LEBIH BAIK KAU BERHENTI MAIN _ICE SKATING_! AKU TIDAK MAU KEHILANGANMU. AKU TIDAK MAU KEHILANGAN ORANG YANG KUSAYANGI UNTUK KEDUA KALINYA HANYA KARENA PERMAINAN YANG CUKUP MENANTANG INI.

"Kazune-_kun_, berhentilah main _Ice Skating_. Aku takut kau kenapa-napa," tanpa sadar, aku malah mengatakan hal yang akan sangat membuatnya sakit hati.

Kazune-_kun_ tidak menjawab, ia hanya balas memelukku dalam diam. Mungkin benar, aku seperti ada di posisi _Kaasan_ saat ini. Andai saja aku tahu,_ Kaasan_ pasti dulu sangat sulit dan cemas untuk membuatku berhenti mencintai permainan ini.

Pagi itu, aku sedang berjalan-jalan di dekat taman Hokkaido yang sudah pasti hanya ada pemandangan salju putih. Di sana ada sebuah danau yang airnya tidak beku, namun pasti sangat dingin sekali. Aku memegangi sepatu _Skaters_ milikku. Ingin rasanya aku memakainya lagi, seperti dulu, namun semua keraguan di hatiku mengalahkan keinginanku sekarang, terutama, setelah aku menabrak Kazune-_kun_ waktu itu.

* * *

"Kariiiinnn!" Kazune-_kun _meneriakiku dari kejauhan. Aku hanya balas melambaikan tangan padanya. Kami memang sudah sering janjian di sana. Aku semakin memundurkan langkahku menuju danau itu.

Karena tidak berhati-hati, aku terpeleset, dan terjatuh ke dalam danau itu. Dingin. Itulah rasa yang pertama kali aku rasakan. Dingin, seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum rasanya. Apakah aku akan mati sekarang. Apa aku akan mati dengan cara seperti ini. Apakah aku akan mati di usia yang lebih muda dari _Kaasan_. Apakah aku akan mati dan tidak akan pernah bertemu Kazune-_kun_ lagi. Apakah hidupku akan langsung berakhir di sini?

BYUURR!

Semua pikiran negatifku langsung hilang seketika begitu aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh danau selain aku. Ada tangan yang menopang tubuhku. Tapi … siapa?

SRAAAK!

Ia menarikku, semakin lama, benda yang menusuk-nusuk tubuhku ini makin reda. Hangat. Itulah yang kurasakan ketika mengetahui ada orang yang menarikku ke luar dan memakaikan mantelnya padaku.

…Lama. Cukup lama aku pingsan. Akhirnya, aku bisa membuka mataku dengan jelas. Benar saja, ada yang memakaikan mantelnya padaku. Tunggu, aku kenal mantel ini. Ini 'kan milik Kazune-_kun_. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke kiri, benar saja, aku mendapati Kazune-_kun_ yang sedang tertidur pulas di bawah pohon cemara. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum. Benar-benar sebuah keberuntungan yang masih melindungi dan menyelamatkanku.

"Hm, kamu sudah bangun, Karin?" Kazune-_kun_ langsung terbangun dari tidurnya, lalu memandangiku sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Terimakasih, Kazune-_kun_."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Bagaimana aku berterimakasih padamu?"

"Katakan padaku, kenapa kau tidak mau bermain _Ice Skating_ lagi? Padahal permainan _S__kating_-mu sangat bagus, Karin."

Aku agak kaget dengan pernyataannya. Mana mungkin 5 tahun tidak main _Ice Skating_, permainanku masih dinilai bagus. Kau aneh, Kazune-_kun_.

"Itu karena…,"

Tiba-tiba saja, aku malah ingin berbicara hal yang sebenarnya. Bingung. Aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi takut Kazune-_kun_ tidak mengerti.

"Katakan saja. Kalau itu adalah hal yang sangat penting. Aku akan membantumu supaya kau mau bermain _Ice Skating _lagi," katanya dengan tulus. Mendengar hal itu, aku langsung memejamkan mataku, dan mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya, aku takut main _Ice Skating_ lagi karena … dulu waktu aku masih 8 tahun, aku sering ikut kejuaraan _Ice Skating_, aku selalu menang, walaupun _Kaasan_ sudah melarangku dengan alasan bahaya sekali resikonya kalau terjadi kecelakaan. Tapi aku tetap ingin mengikuti kejuaraan, sampai tingkat Nasional, aku terpilih, aku sudah berjanji pada _Kaasan_ itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. _Kaasan_ yang saat itu mau pergi ke Brazil untuk berbisnis, akhirnya menyetujuinya, dan menitipkanku pada _Tousan_. Ketika lomba berlangsung, ada yang sirik padaku dan berbuat curang, sepatu _Skaters_-ku dilumuri Oli sampai ketika aku melakukan gerakan berputar, aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Aku yang kehilangan keseimbangan akhirnya terjatuh dan terbentur ke lantai es itu. Dan _Kaasan_ yang dalam perjalanan ke Bandara, langsung syok ketika _Tousan_ memberitahukan hal itu padanya di telepon. Saat itu, _Kaasan_ sangat sedih dan kehilangan konsentrasi, dia-pun langsung bertabrakan dengan mobil truk besar. Mulai sejak itu, aku mengalami koma akibat benturan keras di otak selama 3 bulan penuh. Saat aku sudah bangun, _Tousan_ menceritakan semuanya padaku. Dari saat itu, _Tousan _berjanji akan menjagaku, dan tak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku lagi. Dan aku sudah berjanji, aku tidak akan bermain _Ice Skating_ lagi, demi melindungi keselamatan orang-orang yang aku sayangi." Aku mengakhiri ceritaku. Kazune-_kun _langsung menunduk, mendengar ceritaku. Entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan sekarang.

"Begitu ya," Kazune-_kun_ hanya menanggapinya dengan pernyataan singkat barusan. Ingin sekali aku mengatakan lagi satu hal padanya.

"K-Kazune-_kun_, sebenarnya, aku…," aku hendak menyampaikan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padanya. Tidak kuat menahan lebih lama lagi perasaan yang semakin hari semakin meluap dari dalam hatiku ini.

HUG!

Aku langsung kaget begitu Kazune-_kun_ mendekapku dengan erat. Tak tahu kenapa dia melakukan hal ini.

"Kazune-_kun_, apa yang kamu laku-"

"Aku menyukaimu, Karin," dia berbisik lembut di telingaku. Terdengar jelas dari suaranya kalau dia mengatakan hal itu dengan sangat tulus. Setulus salju putih di sana.

"A-aku…" aku tak mampu berkata apapun lagi.

"Aku juga menyukai Kazune-_kun_," hanya itu kata yang bisa aku ucapkan saat ini. Sebuah pernyataan tak terduga yang diberikan oleh Kazune-_kun_.

Dia bahkan mendekapku semakin erat sekarang,

"…oleh karena itu, aku ingin melindungi Kazune-_kun_, agar tidak terjadi hal yang buruk padamu." Aku balas memeluknya. Perasaanku ternyata tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan selama ini.

"Kau tidak usah takut bermain _Ice Skating_ lagi," ucapnya santai. Aku menatapnya bingung, tanpa berkata apapun.

"…karena aku tidak akan mati," lanjutnya, semakin memelankan suaranya, tapi masih bisa aku dengar.

"Benarkah?" aku bertanya dengan lemah padanya. Dia hanya mengangguk, pertanda memberikan sebuah janji padaku.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu, Kazune-_kun_."

* * *

_Normal POV_

Lusa setelah Kazune mengetahui kalau Karin menyukainya, menjadi hari-hari baru yang mempunyai arti tersendiri bagi pemuda berambut pirang itu. Dengan hati yang sangat senang, Kazune ber-_Sk__ating_ ria di jalanan bersalju yang jarang dilalui oleh banyak orang, tepatnya di pinggir Hutan. Ia dan Karin sudah resmi menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih sekarang.

'Ternyata selama ini, cintaku tidak pernah bertepuk sebelah tangan,' batinnya singkat. Nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah karena mulai kelelahan. Namun, Kazune tetap tidak menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia tetap ber-_S__kating_ dengan hati yang senang.

'Hari ini adalah hari perlombaanku dengan Kuga, aku harus memenangkannya, kalau tidak…,"

.

.

.

"Dia akan mengambil Karin dariku. Tidak akan aku biarkan..."

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Balasan review.**

**Ayano Arakida**

Halo, ini udah saia lanjutin. Semoga suka sama lanjutannya ^^

**KK LOVERS**

Hai~ maaf ya aku gak update kilat, soalnya sedang ada masalah sama kesehatan Tousan-ku. Tapi ini udah saia lanjutin, semoga suka~

**Liwen99**

Seru? Anda menikmati fict ini ya XD. Soal Shigen, Michii, dan Kazusa, mungkin muncul di chp depan. Jin sudah muncul di chp ini~ maaf dia jadi antagonis gitu T.T/plak/. Makasih reviewnya, ini chp 3 semoga suka.

**Ayu. P**

Hoho, langsung diwnload toh XD. Saia 13 taun, silahkan panggil saia apa deh terserah, jangan pakai 'Kun' asalkan :3 yo, ini chp 3 semoga suka~

**Grace**

Anda menikmati fict ini ya ^^ ini sudah saia lanjutin, semoga suka dan makasih reviewnya.

**Ok minna, maaf saia agak telat update. See you in the next chapter~**

**Mori Kousuke18**


	4. Don't Ever Doubt Sincerity Of The Heart

"_Hei Kujou … kalau nanti kau menang dipertandingan, aku tidak akan menganggu hidupmu lagi. Tapi kalau kau kalah, aku akan mengambil gadis itu darimu. Jika kau tidak setuju, aku akan menghasut adikmu agar mau bergabung dengan geng-ku!"_

**Yume Sekai**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**Kamichama Karin**** © Koge Donbo  
**

**Warning: AU, OOC, STRAIGHT, No Yaoi/Yuri =w=**

**Chapter ****4****:**** Don't Ever Doubt The Sincerity Of The Heart. **

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

—**World Of The Dream—**

Kazune kembali mengingat-ingat hal yang dibisikkan Kuga 4 hari yang lalu. Hal yang membuatnya akan sangat menyesal kalau ia tidak bisa memenangkan pertandingan hari ini.

Begitu jelas terngiang di kepala Kazune. Tentu saja ia tak menginginkan ke dua hal itu terjadi. Toh Karin dan Kazusa adalah orang yang penting baginya. Walaupun Kazusa agaknya sulit diatur, tetap saja dia adalah adik yang baik bagi Kazune.

Ia terus berlatih tanpa lelah, sampai ada suara yang familiar baginya, terngiang jelas di telinganya.

"OI KUJOU! AKU TIDAK YAKIN KAU BISA MENGALAHKANKU DI PERTANDINGAN HARI INI! JIKA KAU TERLAMBAT, MAKA KAU AKAN DIANGGAP GAGAL DAN DI-DISKUALIFIKASI!" ternyata orang itu adalah Kuga bersama Geng-nya. Kazune hanya menatapnya dengan dingin, tak peduli pada ucapan Kuga barusan. Namun ada hal yang ia herankan. Kenapa anak buah Geng Kuga membawa senjata api segala, memangnya mau ada upacara penyambutan dulu, setahu Kazune, perlombaan kali ini bebas dan tak terikat dengan peraturan setempat. Atau jangan-jangan, mereka mau macam-macam padanya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Kazune mempercepat permainannya. Dan benar saja, anak buah Kuga langsung mengejarnya dengan _Rollerblade _dengan begitu cepat.

"CURANG!" umpatnya sambil berusaha lari dari kejaran maut anak buah Kuga.

* * *

"Karin , kamu sudah bersiap belum? Sebentar lagi giliran kita tampil lho," kata Himeka seraya menunjuk jam dinding. Karin selaku Vokalis hanya mengangguk singkat, dan bersemangat.

"Tentu saja, Himeka-_chan_!"

'Tapi … kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak begini. Apa ada hal yang terjadi pada Kazune-_kun_?!'

"Karin, cepat! Kita akan tampil sekarang!" Rika langsung meneriaki Karin. Sementara Karin hanya mengangguk singkat, dan mulai mengikuti teman-temannya.

* * *

Kazune mencoba menghindar dari serangan senjata api milik anak buah Kuga. Namun usahanya sia-sia, saat ini, ia sudah berlari jauh ke dalam hutan, dan tak ada yang bisa menolongnya lagi.

DUAAAAR! DUAAAR! DUAAAAR!

.

.

.

"Halo, kami dari _Saku-Chu-Shoujo_! Kali ini kami akan menyanyikan lagu khusus untuk kalian. Dipimpin Vokalis kami, Hanazono Karin ~" Miyon membuat sambutan yang cukup meriah, lalu para penonton-pun bertepuk tangan dengan kompak. Sesaat setelah itu, Karin segera bersiap di posisinya, begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"Baiklah, ini adalah lagu khusus untuk kalian semua. _Nee_, ini juga adalah lagu khusus untuk seseorang yang spesial bagiku dan teman-temanku," ucap Karin agak gugup, namun, ia masih berusaha fokus.

"...judulnya adalah '_Yume Sekai_'. Selamat mendengarkan, semoga kalian bisa terhibur," Karin segera menyentuh _mic_, dan mulai bernyanyi.

_Itsu kara kono mune de _

_Yureteru hikari_

_Tebanashitaku wa nai_

_Toomawari shitemo _

_Tsumazuitemo koko ni_

_Zutto zutto hikatteru..._

Karin berhenti menyanyi sejenak, setelah itu, Himeka, Rika, dan Miyon segera memainkan alat musik mereka, begitu juga dengan Karin. Mengalun sangat lembut, seperti salju yang turun di kota itu saat ini.

_Tooku ni kikoeta_

_Kane no oto ga sukoshi sabishikute_

_Mou ichido tsuyoku_

_Kondo wa takaku kakenuketa_

_Tada kuri kaesu genjitsu mo_

_Hoshi no kazu no negai koto mo_

_Mezase beki asu wo mitsuketa_

_Kono omoi ni wa katenai..._

* * *

Kazune membuka tutup matanya, sambil memegangi dada kirinya yang terkena tembakan senjata api tadi. Pandangannya sudah mulai kabur, ia sudah tak begitu ingat banyak hal saat ini. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya mampu membunuh semua perasaannya saat ini, seolah-olah membuatnya sudah tak mau melihat kembali dunia ini. Perlahan namun pasti, Kazune mencoba bangkit berdiri namun...

BUAAAK!

Kepalanya segera diinjak oleh Kuga. Sambil menyeringai lebar, pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu menempelkan sebuah senjata api tepat di dahi Kazune, membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu terbelalak.

"A-apa yang i-ingin k-kau lakukan, Kuga? K-kau mau me-membunuhku?" ucap Kazune terbata-bata. Kuga langsung tertawa lepas, sangat kencang saat itu juga.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA! MEMANG BENAR KUJOU! AKU MEMANG BERNIAT MENYINGKIRKANMU DENGAN CARA INI!" Kuga semakin menempelkan senjata api itu.

"Kh! D-dasar pengecut! K-kau bahkan tidak ma-mampu menyink-kirkan orang lemah s-sepertiku dengan caramu sendiri, haha ... k-kau tak akan mungkin bi-bisa mendapatkan Karin ," ucap Kazune sambil tersenyum. Senyuman tanpa arti, namun akan membuat seseorang ingin berteriak ketika melihat kondisi orang yang memberikan senyuman itu.

PLAAAAAK!

Kuga menampar pipi manis Kazune. Namun pemuda berambut pirang itu sama sekali tak melawan, malah makin tersenyum.

"DIAM KAU KUJOU! SEJAK AKU DATANG KE KOTA INI, AKU MUAK DENGAN SIKAPMU YANG SOK JAGOAN DAN SOK BAIK DI DEPAN SEMUANYA! AKU TAHU BAHWA SEBENARNYA KAU SANGAT MEMBENCI SEMUA ITU, BENAR 'KAN?" Kuga semakin geram dengan Kazune. Bukan karena tindakkannya saat ini, namun karena gerak-geriknya selama ini.

"K-kau ... aku memang tidak pernah menyuk-kai _Skating_ lagi s-sejak ke dua orangtuaku meninggal. T-tapi, melihat Kazusa yang s-sampai sekarang ma-masih bersemangat, a-aku mencoba bangkit kembali. A-aku, saat ini hatiku, s-sudah mulai bisa merasakan kehangatan lagi karena hadirnya Karin ," lanjut Kazune, masih dengan terbata-bata karena rasa sakit yang semakin ia rasakan. Tetesan darah mulai merembes dari mantel ungunya, walau begitu, pemuda berambut pirang itu masih tak menghiraukannya.

"B-bunuh saja aku jika kau berani!" Kazune mulai memejamkan matanya, tak mampu menatap Kuga yang masih memberikan tatapan tajam itu padanya.

"CIH! DASAR LEMAH! KAU MEMANG TIDAK PANTAS HIDUP KUJOU! LIHAT SAJA, SETELAH AKU MEMBUNUHMU, AKU AKAN MENGAMBIL DAN MEMILIKI KARIN UNTUK SELAMANYA! AKU AKAN MENJADIKAN GADIS ITU MILIKKU SELAMAN—"

BUAAAAK!

Mendengar kata-kata Kuga barusan, Kazune yang tadi memejamkan matanya langsung segera bangkit. Dengan segenap tenanganya, ia langsung menindih pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu, menatapnya dengan tajam, dan menarik kerah bajunya dengan kasar.

Kazune mulai mendekatkan bibirnnya pada telinga kiri Kuga, sambil berbisik tajam.

"Kalau itu, jangan harap kau bisa mewujudkannya. Langkahi dulu mayatku! Karena ... SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU UNTUK MENGAMBIL KARIN DARIKU!"

* * *

_Me no mae ni hirakareta hate nai sekai_

_Tatoe yume demo ii_

_Mayoi tsuzukete mo_

_Mune no oku de tsuyoku_

_Zutto zutto hibiiteku..._

Karin kembali mengatur nafasnya begitu lagu berhenti di sana. Terdengar kembali intro yang langsung dimainkan Miyon, Rika, dan Himeka. Sesaat setelah musik selesai, ia kembali bernyanyi.

_Osanai RIBON no_

_Suteta yoru kara mita yume wa_

_Kagayaita machi de_

_Risou no hibi wo okutteta_

_Kizutsukanai basho mezashite_

_Tsubasa bakari motometa kedo_

_Kono senaka ni tada hitotsu_

_Mamoru mono ga areba ii..._

* * *

"...SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU UNTUK MENGAMBIL KARIN DARIKU!"

Kuga sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan Kujou barusan. Ia mengucapkannya tepat di telinga kirinya, dan sudah bisa dipastikan, kalau hanya Kuga saja yang bisa mendengarnya.

"A-apa?" pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu berkata dengan pelan, namun jelas dari nada bicaranya ia sangat terlihat bingung.

"Sudah k-kubilang 'kan, a-aku tidak akan pernah me-membiarkanmu untuk merebut Karin !" Kazune berkata sekali lagi, masih dengan suaranya yang gemetaran.

"Cih! Kau sudah tak akan bisa melakukan apapun lagi, Kujou! Orang yang sudah sekarat sepertimu...," Kuga menghentikan kalimatnya, lalu melihat ke arah belakang kepalanya, ternyata itu adalah perbatasan Hutan, tentu saja Jurang.

Perlahan, pemuda berambut hitam itu mulai kembali menyeringai, lalu menaruh tangannya di pipi kanan Kujou.

"Sayang sekali ya, Kujou,"

Mendengar Kuga berkata begitu, Kazune menatapnya dengan bingung, lalu menyingkirkan tangan Kuga dari pipinya.

"Jangan pernah kau berani menyentuhku!" ucap Kazune dengan geram, sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kuga dari pipinya.

"Hahaha, jangan begitu Kujou! Sebenarnya, kau bisa saja menjadi temanku, tapi ... karena kau sudah membangkangku, dan juga kau sudah sekarat sekarang, lebih baik...," Kuga mulai mencengkram balik kerah baju Kazune.

"KAU MATI SAJA SEKARANG!" dengan seluruh tenaganya, Kuga langsung mendorong Kazune ke belakang. Tentu saja pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung terdorong ke Jurang. Kuga langsung menyeringai lebar, namun hanya sesaat, karena, justru Kazune yang masih mencengkram kerah bajunya malah ikut mendorongnya ke belakang. Akhirnya, mereka berdua-pun terjatuh ke Jurang secara bersamaan.

* * *

Gadis dengan aksen rambut pirang panjang dan memakai hiasan kelinci di kepalanya yang sedang bermain _Ice Skating_ di dekat Hutan itu bersama dengan seorang pemuda berpostur tinggi memandang ke depan terus-menerus, menerobos jalan di tengah-tengah lebatnya salju yang sedang turun.

"Kapan kita akan sampai, Kazusa?" tanya pemuda dengan postur tinggi itu.

"Sebentar lagi, tadi _Onii-chan_ bermain _Skating_ di sini. Aku yakin gadis yang bernama Karin itu pasti bersama _Onii-chan_ sekarang," jawab gadis yang dipanggil Kazusa tadi.

"Tapi, kenapa perasanku tidak enak ya, Michiru," Kazusa berkata dengan pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh Michiru. Sementara Michiru hanya menatap gadis berambut pirang itu lalu menggeleng.

"Maaf, tapi ... aku tidak tahu."

Perlahan namun pasti, Kazusa segera mempercepat langkahnya, diikuti Michiru tentunya. Setelah ber-_Skating_ cukup lama, sampailah mereka di perbatasan Hutan, Jurang tadi. Namun Kazusa maupun Michiru tak menemukan siapapun kecuali...

"Hey kau!" Kazusa memanggil salah satu anak buah Kuga.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil segera menoleh dan memandangi Kazusa dengan horror.

"Apa kau melihat Kakakku? Di mana dia sekarang? Oh iya, Kuga ada di mana?" Kazusa terus melontarkan semua kata-kata dan pertanyaannya. Namun anak buah Kuga tak ada yang berani menjawabnya sedikitpun. Kazusa yang mulai curiga segera mencari tahu, dan menemukan sebuah senjata api yang tergeletak tak jauh dari sana, juga ... bekas tetesan darah.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih, lalu itu apa?" Kazusa kembali bertanya, sambil menunjuk senjata api yang tergeletak di dekat perbatasan Hutan itu.

"S-sebenarnya K-Kazusa ... Jin d-dan Kakakmu telah..." salah satu anak buah Kuga berkata, namun ia tetap menundukkan kepalanya, tak mampu menatap wajah Kazusa..

"Maksud kalian itu apa sih! Aku tidak mengerti tahu. Eh, tu-tunggu," Kazusa mulai menyentuh tetesan darah di salju itu. Masih hangat. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui hal itu.

'Jangan-jangan...' Kazusa langsung berlari ke sana, lalu mengadahkan kepalanya ke dasar Jurang yang curam itu, dan menemukan sosok yang sangat ia kenali sedang...

"ONII-CHAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!"

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Mori: Minna, maaf telat update **** ya~ saia benar-benar minta maaf, sebenernya mau tamatin di chp ini, tapi kayaknya gak seru ya, haha. Btw, buat para reader yang review, aku minta nama akun FB sama Twitter kalian dong XD, biar bisa ngobrol lebih leluasa~ ok, saia gak mau banyak curcol, ayo balas review dulu~**

**Mizuki Shikitei**

Halo, wah makasih udah sempetin RnR ^^ ini chp-4 semoga suka. Hm, Kazune menang gak ya/plak/, tunggu aja deh di chp depan ^^

**Grace**

So Sweet ya? Saia aja sampe gak kepikiran gitu lho/andayangbikin/. Makasih ya udah setia ngikutin fict ini, ini chp-4 semoga suka :D

**Ayano Arakida**

Masalahnya memang semakin rumit, tapi endingnya juga sulit ditebak ya?/plak/. Ok, tunggu aja deh chp-5 nya, ini chp-4 semoga suka :D

**Liwen99**

Hoo, kamu diajari Ice Skating? OAO wah keren dong ^^ iya, habis Kazune itu orang yang sulit dipahami, tapi kalo dipendam terus, cerita ini bakalan membosankan/lho/. Iya, Jin antagonis~ ini chp-4 semoga suka ^^

**Cherry**

Ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka ^^ makasih udah sempet review~

**Ayu. P**

Hm, 16 thn ya, aku manggilnya Ayu-nee aja deh boleh gak? Hehe. Menang atau enggak, nanti ada di chp-5, ditunggu aja ya ^^

**Guest**

Hm, ini udah update, semoga suka chp-4nya~

**Kirei-chan**

Bagus? Makasih ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka

**Lulu-chan**

Ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka ^^

**Yosh minna, segitu dulu acara bales review, mata ne~~**

**Mori Kousuke18**


	5. Bloody Snow Without a Definite Meaning

"S-sebenarnya K-Kazusa ... Jin d-dan Kakakmu telah..." salah satu anak buah Kuga berkata, namun ia tetap menundukkan kepalanya, tak mampu menatap wajah Kazusa..

"Maksud kalian itu apa sih! Aku tidak mengerti tahu. Eh, tu-tunggu," Kazusa mulai menyentuh tetesan darah di salju itu. Masih hangat. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui hal itu.

'Jangan-jangan...' Kazusa langsung berlari ke sana, lalu mengadahkan kepalanya ke dasar Jurang yang curam itu, dan menemukan sosok yang sangat ia kenali sedang...

"ONII-CHAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!"

* * *

**Yume Sekai**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**Kamichama Karin****Koge Donbo**

**Warning: AU, OOC, STRAIGHT, No Yaoi/Yuri =w=**

**Chapter ****5****: ****Bloody Snow Without a Definite Meaning. **

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

—**World Of The Dream—**

_Sukoshi zutsu azayaka ni irodoru sekai_

_Kanjita mama de ii_

_Hohoemi no iro mo_

_Meguri ai no iro mo_

_Motto motto kawatteku..._

Karin kembali mengatur nafasnya sejenak, lalu mulai kembali memetik gitarnya, dan melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

_Kotae ga nakute_

_Mezasou toshite_

_Kirei janakute_

_Akiramenakute_

_Watashi mo kitto _

_Kono sekai to niteru_

_Shinji tsuzuketeru..._

_Atarashii namida de miete kita mirai_

_Kowagaranakute ii_

_Kokoro no itami to_

_Sagashiteta keshiki wa_

_Kitto kitto kasanaru_

* * *

"ONII-CHAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!"

Kazusa terbelalak tak percaya pasca melihat Kakaknya sedang tergelantung di dinding, tangannya yang kanan mencoba berpegangan pada sebuah ranting yang ada di sana, namun tentu saja itu adalah ranting yang akan rapuh dan patah sebentar lagi. Sementara tangan kirinya memegangi dada kirinya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Dengan cepat, Kazusa langsung mencoba meraih tangan Kazune, Michiru yang tidak mau tinggal diam akhirnya ikut membantu.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Kazune ketika melihat Michiru.

"Aku adalah Michiru Nishikiori. Aku adalah temannya Karin di Tokyo, salam kenal ya, Kazune~ aku sudah dengar tentangmu dari Karin lewat telepon," Michiru tersenyum hangat pada Kazune, Kazune hanya membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman miliknya. Ah, sepertinya, akan ada lagi orang yang membuatnya bahagia, tentu saja teman—setidaknya untuk Michiru, begitu—.

"_O-oniichan_, bertahanlah," Kazusa masih mencoba menarik tangan Kazune, namun tiba-tiba saja, Kuga yang ternyata berpegangan pada batu dinding Jurang itu—yang pasalnya berada di dekat Kazune—, langsung menarik kaki Kazusa, membuat sang gadis berambut pirang itu ikut terjatuh.

"GYAHAHAHA! MATILAH KAU KAZUSA! LEBIH BAIK TEMANI KAKAKMU ITU!" Kuga tertawa puas, namun...

"Di-diam kau!" Kazusa yang pasalnya jatuh tepat di atas Kuga, langsung menedang wajah Kuga dengan kakinya, tentu saja wajah Kuga langsung berdarah mengingat ia memakai sepatu _Skaters_ saat ini.

"JANGAN SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN ANAK PEREMPUAN YANG LEMAH!" Kazusa berteriak seraya masih memandang Kuga dengan tatapan kesal.

Kuga yang sudah tidak punya pegangan lagi akhirnya terjatuh ke Jurang, dan Kazusa tersenyum bahagia.

"_Oniichan_~ maafkan aku ya, aku banyak salah pada _Oniichan_!" Kazusa mulai menutup matanya, seolah-olah sudah tahu hal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

HUG!

Tapi Kazune segera menangkap tangan Kazusa dengan tangan kirinya yang berlumuran darah. Sementara Kazusa terbelalak dibuatnya. Disaat yang gawat seperti ini, Kazune masih bisa menyelamatkannya.

"KAZUNE! PEGANG TANGANKU!" Michiru mengulurkan tangannya, Kazune mengangguk dan segera menyambut uluran tangan itu, dengan sejumlah tenaganya yang tersisa.

* * *

_Kagiri naku,_

_Me no mae ni hirakareta hate nai sekai_

_Tatoe yume demo ii_

_Mayoi tsuzukete mo_

_Mune no oku de tsuyoku_

_Zutto zutto hibiiteku_

_Zutto zutto hibiiteru..._

_Sotto sotto hikatteru..._

PROK! PROK PROK!

Semua penonton bertepuk tangan, dan bersorak-sorak ria. Sepertinya penampilan mereka adalah yang paling meriah diantara yang lainnya.

"Hm, sepertinya, kita sudah menemukan sang pemenang!" kata seorang MC dengan rambut panjang.

Semua anggota _Saku-Chuu-Shoujou_ tersipu malu, karena mereka sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Ok~ nah, tanpa berlama-lama lagi, segera kuumumkan pemenangnya, inilah dia _SAKU-CHU-SHOUJOU_!" teriak MC tersebut, membuat semua anggota _Band_ remaja itu bersorak kegirangan.

"Akhirnya~ akhirnya tahun ini kita bisa lolos~ ini berkatmu Karin! Juga berkat Rika," kata Miyon dengan gembira.

"I-iya~ ini berkat kalian," Himeka ikut tersenyum.

"Hm iya sih~ tapi ini karena kerja keras kita juga. Pokoknya, semuanya sudah bekerja keras! Kita menang~" Rika bersorak kegirangan, dengan ceria, seperti biasanya.

"Iya, benar kata Rika-_san_. Kalau begitu, kita harus banyak berlatih lagi, agar bisa lebih baik dan kompak dari sekarang," ucap Karin. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

Akhirnya, mereka-pun menerima piala dengan gembira, dan akhirnya, menjadi pemenang di acara musik itu.

"Teman-teman, tapi ... kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya," Himeka berkata, seraya menatap Karin dengan lirih.

"Aku merasa, ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Kazune. Mungkin karena aku sepupunya Kazune, entah kenapa aku merasakannya, Karin," ucap gadis kecil itu, masih memandangi Karin lirih. Sementara Karin segera membelalakkan matanya, antara mau percaya atau tidak, walaupun sebenarnya daritadi hatinya juga memikirkan Kazune terus.

"I-iya, sebenarnya juga daritadi aku terus memikirkan Kazune-_kun_ entah kenapa," Karin ikut menunduk, ia tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi kalau memang benar ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Kazune saat ini, ia memang benar-benar merasakannya.

"Teman-teman, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita cari saja Kazune. Dia akan ikut pertandingan _Ice Skating_ 'kan? Kalau begitu ayo kita cari ke tempat lomba!" seru Miyon memberi usul. Akhirnya tanpa berlama-lama, yang lainnya langsung mengangguk setuju.

Merekapun keluar dari Studio musik itu. Dan tiba-tiba Rika langsung mengambil sepatu _Skaters_-nya, membuat yang lain menoleh padanya.

"Kita pakai _Skating_ saja, supaya bisa menemukannya lebih mudah," usul Rika kemudian. Yang lain sedang berpikir, tak mau mengambil jalan yang sebenarnya merepotkan bagi mereka.

"Ta-tapikan—" perkataan Himeka terpotong karena tiba-tiba Miyon berteriak.

"SUDAH IKUTI SAJA USULAN RIKA! LAGIPULA AKU JUGA MERASA ADA SESUATU YANG BURUK SEDANG MENIMPA KAZUNE, HIMEKA," teriak Miyon ditengah-tengah hujan salju yang cukup deras itu. Akhirnya karena tidak mau berlama-lama lagi, Himeka langsung mengangguk.

"Baiklah!" ucapnya mantap. Sejenak, Karin menatap gadis yang merupakan sepupu dari Kekasihnya itu, tapi ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, ingin cepat pergi dan bertemu dengan Kazune.

"Siap ya~" Rika mulai memakai sepatu _Skaters_-nya, diikuti oleh yang lain tentunya.

"3 ... 2 ... 1..., MULAI!" Rika memberi intruksi pada yang lain, dan mulai meluncur dengan sepatunya. Sisanya-pun melakukan hal yang sama, entah kenapa mereka justru malah merasa senang.

"Sudah lama aku tidak ber-_Ice Skating_ seperti ini," ucap Miyon gembira, disertai dari anggukan Himeka.

"Aku juga. Selama aku di Okinawa, aku tidak pernah bermain _Ice Skating_!" seru Rika kegirangan.

Sementara Karin hanya tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi teman-temannya. Sebenarnya, ini juga pertama kalinya lagi dia bermain _Ice Skating_ secara berbarengan bersama temang-temannya. Karena semenjak peristiwa kecelakaan itu, dia sudah tidak pernah bermain _Ice Skating_ lagi.

Memang Kazune-lah yang mengajarinya lagi, oleh karena itu, sekarang justru ia sangat ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Kazune, tak ingin ada yang buruk yang terjadi padanya.

'Aku hubungi Kazune-_kun_ sajalah,' Karin segera mengambil ponselnya yang kebetulan berada di saku jaketnya. Sambil melihat jalan, ia segera mencari nomor HP Kazune di kontaknya. Setelah ketemu, ia-pun segera menelepon Kazune.

"Tuut ... tuut ... tuut..."

'Ada yang mengangkatnya!' Karin agak senang karena HP Kazune bisa dihubungi, bahkan ada yang mengangkatnya, tapi...

"Halo Karin!"

Itu bukanlah suara Kazune, memang adalah suara yang ia kenal, tapi itu bukan suara Kazune, melainkan...

"MICHII!" Karin langsung menjawabnya, sangat kaget karena ia justru mendengar suara Michiru dari ponsel Kazune.

"Kenapa kau yang mengangkatnya? Kau sudah sampai? Dimana Kazune-_kun_?" Karin terus melontarkan pertanyaannya, ia masih menunggu jawaban dari Michiru di seberang sana.

"Iya Karin aku sudah sampai. S-soal Kazune, lebih baik kau segera ke sini sekarang. Kami ada di perbatasan Hutan," jelas Michiru kemudian. Karin sedikit kaget mendengar pernyataan itu. Bagaimana tidak, Kazune yang pasalnya akan mengikuti lomba, tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di perbatasan Hutan, bersama Michiru, dan sekarang ini, keadaannya sungguh tidak jelas.

"Ta-tapi, kenapa kalian bisa ada di sa—"

"Sudahlah, kau ke sini saja Karin! Ini sangat gawat," ucap Michiru kemudian, akhirnya Karin langsung meng-'iya'-kannya dan menutup ponselnya itu.

"TEMAN-TEMAN, KAZUNE-_KUN_ ADA DI PERBATASAN HUTAN BERSAMA SAHABATKU YANG DARI TOKYO! KATANYA KEADAANNYA SANGAT GAWAT, KITA HARUS KE SANA SEKARANG!" teriak Karin dengan begitu kencang, agar semua temannya bisa mendengar.

"BAIKLAH!" jawab ke-tiganya dengan serempak. Tanpa basa-basi, mereka segera menuju perbatasan Hutan, berharap bisa cepat-cepat menemui Kazune.

* * *

"T-terimakasih...," Kazune berucap dengan pelan. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini sangat membuatnya sulit untuk berbicara.

"_O-Oniichan_... hiks... maafkan aku... hiks... selama ini, a-aku tidak pernah... mematuhi perintah _Oniichan_... hiks... maafkan aku," Kazusa langsung berlutut di depan Kazune-kun, tak kuasa menahan tangisnya ketika melihat sang Kakak yang sudah tergeletak lemah.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Kazusa... ka-kamu... tidak salah. Selama ini, harusnya a-akulah yang lebih me-memperhatikanmu," ucap Kazune pelan. Kemudian, pemuda berambut pirang itu segera tersenyum lembut ke arah Kazusa yang masih menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"K-Kazusa...," dia memanggil adiknya pelan.

"Iya, _Oniichan_?"

"...aku titip Karin padamu, dan juga... padamu... Michiru...," Kazune mengalihkan pandangannya pada Michiru, yang entah kenapa raut wajahnya kemudian berubah menjadi panik.

"T-tunggu dulu Kazune! Apa maksudmu? Karin masih membutuhkanmu! Kau harus tetap hidup, K-Kazune...," Michiru berkata lirih di depan pemuda yang belum lama ia kenal itu, namun telah cukup lama menjaga sahabatnya, Karin.

"Ti-tidak... aku su-sudah lelah. Aku yakin... kalian berdua ... bisa menjaga Karin untukku. Se-selamat tingg—"

"KAZUNE- KUUUN!" Karin segera berteriak ketika sampai di sana. Buru-buru dia memeluk Kazune yang masih tergeletak di tanah salju itu.

"Hiks... kenapa! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku! Kau berbohong... k-kau bilang, kau akan selalu bersamaku, iya 'kan? Kenapa sekarang jadi begini... hiks... ini semua salahku! Kalau saja aku tidak pindah ke kota ini... Kazune-_kun_... kau pasti masih hidup! Maafkan aku, hiks... aku ini, memang gadis yang bodoh...," Karin menangis di dada Kazune. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Sungguh, tak ada hal lain yang ingin ia lakukan lagi di dunia ini, selain... hidup bersama dengan Kazune.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Karin... kumohon, mengertilah! Percayalah, a-aku akan selalu bersamamu, walaupun aku sudah tidak bersamamu... K-Karin... a-aku sudah tidak kuat melihat kau bersedih... le-lebih baik... k-kau melanjutkan impianmu bersama _Band_-mu itu! K-kumohon Karin...," ucap Kazune dengan terbata-bata. Karin semakin menangis keras, ketika Kazune mengatakan hal yang menurutnya sangat menyakitkan.

"H-Himeka...," Kazune kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepupu perempuannya tersebut.

"Iya, Kazune? Ada apa?"

"Aku mohon, k-kalian... jadilah _Band_ yang sukses... s-sebenarnya, a-aku pernah punya niat untuk menjadi _M-Manager Band_ kalian... t-tapi, ji-jika sudah seperti ini, su-sudah tidak mungkin lagi...," Kazune memandang semua orang yang saat ini ada di hadapannya.

"K-Kazune... hiks... k-kau serius? K-Kazune," Miyon juga ikut menangis dan terduduk di dekat Karin, tak kuasa melihat sahabatnya itu akan pergi sebentar lagi.

"Padahal... aku juga ingin melihat kita semua sukses, bersama semua teman-teman yang ada sekarang," Rika menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

"Kazune, kalau itu yang sebaik untukmu, tidak apa-apa. Lakukanlah apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan. Dan untukmu Karin, kuharap kau bisa mengerti perasaan Kazune, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya meninggalkan orang-orang yang kita sayangi. Benar 'kan, Kazune?" Himeka tersenyum lembut ke arah Karin dan Kazune. Sementara Karin masih menangis, Kazune malah membalas senyuman dari Sepupunya itu.

"Semuanya, kuharap k-kalian bi-bisa mengerti. T-terimakasih, semuanya. K-Karin...," Kazune menggenggam tangan Karin, membuat gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"...sudah tidak apa-apa Kazune-_kun_. Dan... terimakasih, Himeka-_chan_...," Karin segera memandang Himeka, lalu tersenyum pahit. Walau begitu, ia tetap tidak bisa merelakan kepergian Kazune. Karin tahu ini berat, tapi jika ini yang terbaik untuk Kazune, Karin sudah merelakannya.

"Pergilah," Karin berucap pelan, sementara Kazune, hanya melemparkan senyuman tertulus miliknya, yang mungkin... hanya sekali seumur hidup ia pernah melakukannya. Dan senyuman itu ditujukan untuk Karin.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu, minna_...,"

Perlahan, tangan Kazune yang menggenggam tangan Karin, terlepas dengan sendirinya. Dan semua yang ada di sana, langsung berteriak menjadi-jadi.

"KAZUNEEEEEEE!"

"KAZUNEEEEEEE-KUUUUUN!"

"ONIICHAAAAAN!"

* * *

Di sinilah Karin. Berdiri di antara kedua Makam yang masih baru. Kenapa ada dua, karena yang satu lagi adalah Makam milik Jin Kuga, yang juga telah tewas pada hari yang sama dengan Kazune.

"Karin," Michiru menepuk pundak Karin sesaat. Karin tidak menoleh, tetap diam pada posisinya berdiri di sebelah Makam Kazune saat ini. Sementara Kazune, masih terduduk di sebelah Makam Kazune dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Michii," Karin berucap pelan, namun masih tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Mau pulang?"

"Sebentar lagi,"

"Baiklah,"

TAP...

Kazusa bangkit berdiri, dan segera menghapus air matanya yang sedari tadi masih mengalir.

"K-Kazusa...," Karin segera memandangi adik kekasihnya itu dengan khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku tau inilah yang diinginkan oleh _Oniichan_. Seumur hidup, aku telah berjanji, akan mendukung apapun kemauan _Oniichan_. Karena hanya dialah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya. Aku yakin, dia juga akan selalu mengingatmu Karin. Karena selama ini, tidak pernah ada orang yang mampu mengisi hati _Oniichan_ yang kesepian, aku tahu itu. Setelah ini, aku akan tinggal bersama Himeka-_chan_," jelas Kazusa lalu segera memejamkan matanya. Tangannya terkepal jelas. Karin tertegun melihat hal yang dilakukan gadis beraksesoris kelinci itu.

"...nah Karin, kuharap kau juga kuat, ya!" Kazusa segera memandang Karin sambil menyerngitkan alisnya, mencoba memberi semangat baru pada sosok yang telah mengisi hati kakaknya itu.

"IYA!" dan Karin langsung menjawabnya dengan lantang, sebelum akhirnya Kazusa sudah pergi dari sana dengan sepatu _Skaters_-nya.

"Karin," Michiru memanggil Karin pelan.

"Ya, Michii?"

"Aku sudah tahu dari awal bertemu dengan Kazune, kalau dia adalah pemuda yang baik hati. Oleh karena itu, kuharap kau bisa menerima semuanya ini dengan kuat—"

"Aku tahu itu. Aku pernah berkhayal... akan menikah dengan Kazune-_kun_, dan punya anak yang sangat mirip dengannya. Tapi nampaknya, semua sudah tidak akan pernah terwujud lagi ya. Aku memang terlalu berlebihan," Karin mengucapkan semuanya sambil tersenyum pahit.

'Dia ini... memang gadis yang kuat,'

"Waktu pertama kami bertemu, sangatlah konyol. Aku menabraknya ketika sedang bermain _Skating_. Lalu...,"

"...saat aku hampir mati, dialah yang menyelamatkan nyawaku...,"

"...dia... pahlawan bagiku... hiks... saat kami bermain _Ice_ _Skating_ bersama... hiks... dia tampak sangat bahagia... hiks... hiks...,"

"Sampai saat terakhir-pun, di-dia... hiks... masih sanggup tersenyum seperti itu! Dia sangat kuat... aku tahu itu. Darahnya yang mengotori salju... kurasa tidak masalah... hiks... dia—"

Tak terasa air mata Karin mulai kembali mengalir deras. Deras, semakin deras. Michiru yang melihat hal itu segera memeluk sahabatnya erat, tak mau lama-lama melihat Karin terlarut dalam kesedihan.

"Sudahlah. Kalau kau sudah tahu, lebih baik tetap ingatlah Kazune di dalam hatimu, ya...," Michiru mengelus lembut kepala Karin. Memang, Karin sudah menganggap Michiru Kakaknya sendiri, tak heran hanya dia yang bisa menenangkan Karin di saat gawat begini.

"Iya. Terimakasih Michii,"

.

.

.

* * *

Karin's POV.

Aku berjalan di sekitar Perumahanku. Hari sudah sangat sore, namun aku masih tetap bersikeras untuk melatih suaraku di Taman yang tak jauh darisana. Aku tahu, tiada gunanya berbuat seperti ini, tapi bagiku, inilah satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatku melupakan Kazune-_kun_ sesaat.

"..._Dakara ima ai ni yuku__... __So kimetanda__... __Poketto no kono kyoku wo__kimi ni kikasetai__... __Sotto boryu-mu wo agete__... __Tashikamete mitayo__... __Oh Good-bye Days Ima, kawaru ki ga suru__... __Kinou made ni So Long__... __Kakko yokunai__... __Yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara__La la la la __with__ you__...,_" aku mulai bernyanyi, mengikuti lagu yang sedang kudengarkan lewat _earphone_ ini. Bahkan, aku sampai tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi ada sepasang kaki yang berlari ke arahku dari belakang.

"KARIIIIIIIIIN!"

BRUAAAAAK!

Paham. Akhirnya aku paham kenapa sedari tadi ada sosok yang berlari ke arahku. Ternyata, ada sebuah mobil Truk yang kehilangan kendali mengarah ke arahku, karena aku telat menoleh, akhirnya, Truk besar itu berhasil menghantam tubuhku.

Samar-samar masih kulihat Michii yang berlari ke arahku, sepertinya dia menangis, mungkin melihat keadaanku sekarang.

"..._Dekireba kanashii__... __Omoi nante shitaku nai__... __Demo yattekuru deshou, oh__... __Sono toki egao de_ _"Yeah, Hello My Friend" nante sa_ _Ieta nara ii noni_… _Onaji uta wo__... __Kuchizusamu toki__... __Soba ni ite I Wish__... __Kakko yokunai__... __Yasashisa ni aeta yokatta yo_ _La la la la good-bye days__...,_" lagu di _earphone_-ku masih terputar. Akhirnya, aku memejamkan mataku, tak ingin menyaksikan lagi dunia ini, rasanya. Sudah tak ada gunanya lagi 'kan. Kalaupun ada, rasanya tidak menarik kalau tidak ada Kazune-kun lagi.

Huft, akhirnya aku bisa bersama-sama lagi denganmu, Kazune-_kun_. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Kazune-_kun_, hari ini, aku akan menemuimu lagi, di Surga.

"KARIIIIIIIIN!"

"KARIIIIIIIIN!"

"KARIIIIIIIIN!"

* * *

Aku membuka mataku. Tunggu, kenapa ada yang memangilku. Apa aku sudah mati. Tidak! Mana mungkin. Itu 'kan suara Miyon-_chii_, Himeka-_chan_, dan Rika-_san_. Tunggu, kalau begitu berarti aku belum...

Kutengokkan kepalaku ke arah Kiri. Tampak masih ada jam weker di sana. Ternyata, yang tadi itu... hanya mimpi.

"Karin, cepat. Sekarang kita akan manggung di sebuah Cafe. Kamu sudah siap-siap belum?" suaranya Rika-_san_.

"Karin, ayo cepat... setidaknya buka dulu pintunya!" suaranya Miyon-chii.

"Karin, kita akan terlambat sebentar lagi," suaranya Himeka-chan.

"I-iya! Aku akan segera siap-siap," tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku segera menjawab pertanyaan mereka itu. Kuraih mantel tebal milikku yang tergantung di dekat pintu.

Huft. Inilah saatnya aku memulai hidup baruku tanpa Kazune-kun-kun. Aku tahu, mimpi tadi mengartikan bahwa aku masih dibutuhkan di dunia ini. Aku tidak boleh menyerah walaupun tidak ada Kazune-_kun_ di sisiku. Karena aku tahu, bahwa sesungguhnya Kazune-kun-_kun_ tetap ada di sini.

Kupandangi fotoku bersama Kazune-kun dulu. Tanpa basa-basi, aku segera tersenyum lembut ke arah foto itu, dan segera mengambil sepatu Skaters-ku.

Aku tahu ini kenyataan pahit, Kazune-kun. Tapi kau benar, aku harus bisa menyukseskan Band-ku, karena pada awalnya, itulah mimpi kami.

Walaupun kau tak ada di sini, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Kazune-kun.

"KARIN CEPATLAH!"

"BAIK RIKA-_SAN_!"

_Aishiterumasu..._

_Aishiterumasu..._

_Aishiterumasu..._

_Aishiterumasu..._

—FIN—

* * *

AN: Maaf minna, jadi sad end. Soalnya kalau happy end, gak seru entah/diinjek/. Yosh, balas review dulu.

**Crystahime**

Inilah hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya XD. Semoga puas sama endingnya, dan makasih udah review.

**Liwen99**

Haha, kesan misteri ya? Saia emang lagi seneng bikin fict yang ada unsur misterinya desu OwO. Ini dia endingnya XD.

**MycHakuZurin**

Halo Kak makasih udah review~ Buat fict lain ya? Sebenarnya, aku emang berencana bikin fict KK yang super sad, tapi mau lanjutin dulu fict saia yg numpuk di fandom lain ya T_T. Iya, saia 'kan emang masih abal, jadi suka banyak kosakata yang bingung mau ditulis gimana. Makasih sarannya Kak, ini endingnya XD.

**Grace**

Ini dia keadaan akhir Kazune. Maaf sad end, soalnya kalau happy end enggak menarik(?) jadinya. Yosh, makasih udah review XD.

**KK LOVERS**

Ini chp-5nya~ udah ditamatkan /. Makasih udah review. Hoo, enggak punya ya ._. yaudah deh gak papa gak usah sedih ya :D

**Anisa Fiva Nauli**

Hoo, chp-5 datang~/naikInazumaCaravan(?)/. Maaf2, saia bikin sad end, soalnya enggak cocok sama alur nih kalau happy end, Hokkaido 'kan RS pasti jauh kemana-mana, apalagi ada di perbatasan Hutan dan udah bertarung gitu, pasti sulit, 'kan. Yosh, makasih reviewnya XD.

**Mizuki Shikitei**

Wkwk, Jin itu emang keliatan Yandere(?) lho(?). Ya, bosen liat perannya populer terus :3 kali-kali gantian doang sama Kazune/plak/. Ini endingnya XD.

**Mahsa Nuraini**

Makasih udah review. Nanti saia follow Twitter kamu ya \D/. Ini endingnya udah saia update XD.

**Yuuki Asuna**

Makasih ini udah dilanjutin kok XD.

**Ao-chan KAZURIN**

Iya, bener... ini lagu Endingnya Sword Art Online... saia nge-fans juga sih sama Tomatsu Haruka, jadinya terinspirasi deh /. Kalo yang Asuna keren *o*. Ini endingnya udah saia update XD.

**RevmeMaki**

Sudah dilanjut. Makasih sudah review, dan ini endingnya XD

**Ok, minna, segitu curcol Author. See you in the next Stories~**

**Mori Kousuke18**


End file.
